


Lies

by eternalshiva



Series: Dragon Age: Solas x Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His kisses are liquid words that drip from his lips and, despite it all, she swallows every syllable, thirsty for his essence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: Lygerastia // Solas x Lavellan -- The condition of one who is only amorous when the lights are out. 
> 
> (music to listen to while reading: Lies by Marina and the Diamonds)

His hands touch her under the stars, under the shadows of mountains - his lips murmur things she is eager to hear under the moon light and she’s awestruck by the boundless knowledge that he shares with her. His kisses are liquid words that drip from his lips and, despite it all, she swallows every syllable, thirsty for his essence.

Only in the evening, does his eyes set upon her, only once the shadows have touched them does he whisper his need, does he allow himself to taste her and she takes it, need and greed blur and neither can tell who’s requesting what.

His love is tangible only during these small hours of the night. He touches her, but only in the dark.Hushed moans slip between the cracks of dreams, his gaze touches her core, touches her heart and for a brief moment, he forgets everything he strives for, forgets his goals, forgets his lies and he doesn’t want to let her go.

The darkness, the night - the lights dim away and he feels free under the moonlight with her in his arms. He loves her, cherishes her - but he’s not really who he says he is and pride twists him - this isn’t real and he  _can’t let her see_. 

He’s a coward and she is brave, she is steady and strong. He can’t stop needing to touch her, to love her but only under the cover of the night, otherwise, she might  _see him._  She would see the truth when he stands under her light, his resolve would falter and the people he’s betrayed need him more than she needs him.

He only reaches for her at night, loves her completely when he can use the shadows to hide. Fade kisses, gentle words - memories embedded in his skin; she is a spark he didn’t think he’d find in his wildest dreams, but, here she stands, a glimmer in the darkness and he is blinded by her


End file.
